


a soft landing

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Daisy meets her baby sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philindaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/gifts).



> Total, plotless fluff for Alyssa, I love you!

“Are you excited, Daisy?” Phil looked down at his daughter, clutching his hand- she looked up at him, excitedly, eyes wide and bright.

“We’re seeing baby sister!” she replied excitedly, tugging on his hand. “And Mommy! You guys were gone all day yesterday.”

“We were, Aunt Natasha stayed with you,” he answered, and Daisy nodded. They got to Melinda’s room and Phil paused, bending until he was at Daisy’s height. “Remember we have to keep our voice down, okay? Your sister has little ears and we don’t want to be too loud.”

Daisy mimed zipping her lips, pretending to toss away the keys. “I remember Daddy.”

Phil smiled, kissing her forehead before he straightened up. Daisy took his hand again, and together they opened the door, walking into the room. Melinda was sat up in bed, and she beamed when she saw them.

“Hi Mommy!” Daisy said in a loud whisper, grinning, and Phil took his jacket off as he walked to where their newborn daughter was in her plastic basinet.

“Hi baby, I missed you,” Melinda said as Daisy came to stand at the side of her bed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Mommy that’s baby sister,” Daisy said, pointing to where Phil was picking her up, and Melinda nodded.

“That is, she’s here,” Melinda said, and Daisy walked over to Phil, smiling up at him. “Do you want to hold her, honey?”

“Let’s sit on the couch, Dais,” Phil said, and Daisy nodded, but she turned and walked over to Melinda, tugging at her blankets.

“Thank you Mommy,” she said, and Melinda smiled, eyebrows crinkling as she stroked her daughter’s cheek.

“For what honey?” she asked, and Daisy pointed over to where Phil was settling on the couch with her baby sister. “For your sister?”

Daisy nodded fervently, reaching for her mom’s hand and kissing her thumb, like she’d seen Phil do a million times when he came home from work.

“Thank you for baby sister, Mommy,” she said again before she went over to the couch- Phil helped her up, and Daisy looked down adoringly at her little sister.

“Do you want to hold her, Daisy?” he asked, and Daisy nodded, scooting back until her back was against the couch. “Okay, hold your arms like this, baby.”

He maneuvered Daisy’s arms a little before he placed the still-asleep baby in his daughter’s arms, keeping his hand under her head.

“She’s so tiny Daddy,” Daisy whispered, face soft with awe, and Phil smiled, kissing her head.

“Do you want to know her name?” he asked, and she nodded, reaching one fingertip up to softly touch the dark hair covering her sister’s head. “Her name is Delilah.”

“I like her,” Daisy declares, and she bends, pressing a quick kiss to her sister’s head. Phil looked up at Melinda, grinning, and she blew him a kiss.

“Want to go sit with Mommy?” he asks when Delilah starts to squirm in Daisy’s arms, and when his older daughter nodded, he carefully took the baby back, and they walked over to Melinda’s bed. He placed Delilah in Melinda’s arms before he helped Daisy up onto the bed, and Melinda wrapped one arm around Daisy, kissing her head.

“I love you so much,” she murmured as Daisy snuggled into her side, patting Delilah’s legs through her blanket.

“Can we get another one?” she asked, and Phil frowns, sitting near Melinda’s knee.

“What do you mean, Daisybell?” he asks, and she looks at Delilah.

“Can we get another baby sister?” she asks, and Melinda snorts, stroking through her daughter’s hair.

“Honey I think this one is just fine,” she answers. “At least for now.”

“Okay Mommy. Can she sleep in my room?” Daisy asked, and Melinda nodded.

“When she’s a little older she can if you’d like,” she tells her, and Daisy beams. Melinda looks up at Phil, smiling, and he takes out his phone. He snaps a picture before Melinda can react, and she groans. “Please, I look terrible Phil.”

“You look beautiful,” he argues, already setting the picture as his lockscreen. “And it’s all my girls. It’s perfect.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, affectionately. “Such a sap.”

“Yours,” he answered, leaning into kiss her. Delilah squirmed, and Daisy giggled, and Phil smiled against his wife’s mouth.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
